1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to substance dispensers. More particularly, the invention concerns an apparatus for dispensing metered amounts of powered material, such as infant formula, nutritional supplements and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A wide variety of dispensers for dispensing a number of different kinds of substances have been suggested in the past. More particularly, the prior art substance dispensers include dispensers for dispensing metered amounts of particulate materials, including granular and powdered materials such as condiments, powdered flavor concentrate, chemical reagents and nutritional supplements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,396 issued to Russillo, et al., discloses a dispenser apparatus for dispensing various types of condiments including salt, pepper, tea, coffee, spices, garlic and sugar. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,537 issued to Beers, et al., concerns a single dosage substance dispenser for dispensing powdered chemical reagents used in photometric analysis. The Beers, et al., dispenser includes a housing having a chamber formed therein for holding the substance to be dispensed and a discharge port that communicates with the chamber. A plunger is slidably mounted to the housing for extending through the chamber and into the discharge port. A spring is provided for urging the plunger to retract so that the seal portion of the plunger engages the discharge port and a receptacle portion is maintained in the chamber to collect the single dosage therefrom.
The patent to Robbins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,615, concerns a condiment dispenser with variable quality control. The Robbins dispenser has the plunger which is pressed downwardly by the user to dispense condiments such as salt, pepper, sugar, spices, etc. An adjusting device can be set to determine a predetermined amount be dispensed by each stroke of the plunger.
As will be discussed more fully in the paragraphs which follow, the dispenser of the present invention, while usable to dispense a wide variety of materials, is especially well suited for dispensing precisely measured amounts of baby formula with each stroke of the plunger of the device.
A number of different types of infant formulas are readily commercially available in the United States and throughout the world. Because it is generally less expensive, infant formula in powdered form has become quite popular in recent years. Feeding with infant formula is practiced for a number of reasons, including the inability of the mother to produce sufficient breast milk, situations where the mother is taking medication that may adversely affect the quality of her breast milk and when the mother simply chooses not to breast-feed.
Powdered infant formula is generally sold in bulk and when used is typically removed from the bulk container in measured amounts and then mixed with specified amounts of water. The exact proportions specified on the product label must be used. Under-diluted formula can result in problems with the infant's digestive system and over-diluted formula will not provide adequate nutrition for the infant. It is this problem, among others, that the apparatus of the present invention seeks to overcome by providing an easy-to-use, highly reliable dispensing apparatus that automatically dispenses into the baby bottle precise quantities of infant formula.
The unique design of the dispenser of the present invention permits the user to load into the apparatus baby bottles of various sizes and then to accurately dispense formula into the baby bottle without spillage. The plunger of the device, which can be operated with one hand if necessary, has an oscillating action that mitigates against compaction of the formula and prevents uneven dispensing of formula. Further, the plunger action builds negative pressure internally of the dispensing chamber during the down stroke to assist with the evacuation of formula from the dispensing cartridge of the device. As the internal volume in the dispensing chamber increases during the plunger down stroke, the resulting lowered internal pressure helps to uniformly draw formula from the dispensing cartridge.